twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
MilkTankerMedia's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends
MilkTankerMedia's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is a series made by MilkTankerMedia that began in 2009. The series wrapped up its third season in July 2017. History MilkTankerMedia's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends consists of the main videos that MilkTankerMedia uploads to his channel. He began making videos when he put his first episode up as his first ever video on May 2, 2009. It was entitled "Thomas and Spamcan." The season eventually produced 16 episodes and ended with "Thomas and Neil" on August 14, 2012. After releasing a full-length movie entitled "An Engine Abroad," then soon after kicked off Season 2 with "'Too Much Work!'" on October 27, 2012, with Season 2 also containing 16 episodes. After Season 2 ended with "Allegiance" on August 3, 2014, a second full-length movie, "Silver Avenger," was released. Season 3 began on October 17, 2014 with "Murky Waters" and continued for the standard 16 episodes. It contains more than 16 videos, however, as many Season 3 episodes have been split into multiple parts. Episodes Season 1 # Thomas and Spamcan # Gordon and the Diesels # James's Bridge # Thomas's Christmas Adventure (Parts I, II and III) # Sir Handel's Problem # The Frying Kipper # The New Trucks # Thomas and the Apples # Danny # Wilbert and the Cars # Truck Amok # Runaway Rusty # Diesel's New Fuel # Percy and the Pirates # Neil's Tale # Thomas and Neil Season 2 # "Too Much Work!" # The Woes of Annie and Clarabel # Happy Accident # Luke, Rheneas, and the River # Scruff Goes Skateboarding # James and the Logging Locos # Separation # Duck Soup # The Twins' Trick # Trial by Fire # Forgiveness # Spencer in Disgrace # Full Circle # Blowout # Trainwreck # Allegiance Season 3 # Murky Waters # Shingles # Breaking the Ice # A Narrow Gauge Noël (Parts I and II) # The Monster Within (Parts I and II) # Caitlin and Catherine # The Anti Rail League # The Calm Before (Parts I and II) # Perfect Storm (Parts I and II) # Escape from the Island of Sodor (Parts I and II) # The Great Truck Rebellion (Parts I and II) # Silent Melody (Parts I, II and III) # Making Spirits Bright: A Sodor Christmas Carol # The Twilight's Last Gleaming (Parts I and II) # A Matter of Family (Parts I and II) # Never the Same Again (Parts I, II, III, IV, V, and VI) Trivia * To date, "Thomas and Spamcan" is the only episode in the series to be filmed outdoors. It is also the only episode in which MilkTankerMedia uses a Lego stick to move the engines. * "Gordon and the Diesels" is the only episode to not use any wooden railway models, instead primarily utilizing Take-a-Long engines. * While Seasons 1 and 2 tended to be more episodic, Season 3 has begun telling a more continuous story. ** Season 3 also contains some of the longest episodes in the entire series, with many episodes having to be broken into multiple parts. The longest episode to date is "Never the Same Again" which was uploaded in six parts, a first for the series. The full version has a runtime of 1:24:37, making it nearly feature length. "Making Spirits Bright is" the longest episode not to have been initially split between multiple videos, at 51:27. ** "Making Spirits Bright" is the first episode to feature a guest voice actor. * "Diesel's New Fuel" was the first episode to use Lego minifigures in place of wooden figurines, and this has been the case with the series ever since. * Season 2 is the only season not to contain any multi-part episodes. * MTM has stated that a fourth season is in the works, though it will likely contain fewer episodes. Category:Series